Mobility of clients (e.g., physical devices and VM hosts) can be non-trivial because of the complexities associated with todays' network.
In enterprise fabric networks, network elements (e.g., switch/router) through which clients are connected are often not the first device to discover that a client has moved or roamed within the network. For example, in wireless networks, rather than the switch/router that services a client, a controller that manages and tracks mobility of a client (e.g., a wireless LAN controller and the like) may come to know about the client mobility before other network elements (e.g., switch or router) where the client will be connected to after the move. Further, such controller may only have a partial information of the move or roam by the client—for example, the discovery may only include some, but not all, IPv4 or IPv6 addresses associated with a given client.
Further, in data center (“DC”) networks, a controller that manages a virtual infrastructure (e.g., “orchestrator”) may decide and know about mobility of a virtual machine (“VM”) mobility before the switch where the VM will be connected after the move.
There is a benefit to make mobility of clients in Enterprise fabric networks as fast as possible.